


Tragedy

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: THIS FIC IS NO LONGER PART OF OLIVIA'S CANON</p><p>Olivia and Anders suffer a loss while on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Olivia was pregnant at the very end of Act 3, but didn’t know until she was on the run with Anders and the gang. This isn’t too long after Anders blew up the Chantry, so she’s only a few months pregnant at the time.

Olivia was roughly jerked awake, squinting her eyes open to find a distressed Varric hovering above her.

"We've got company," he said quickly, before going to rouse the others. Beside her, Anders awoke, his arms curling around her tighter as he sleepily assessed the situation.

"Love, we have to get up," she whispered over her shoulder, and he shook his head to wake himself up before nodding in affirmation. Disentangling themselves, they pulled on their armor and grabbed their staves, joining Varric and the others at the mouth of the cave they had been sleeping in.

Not too far from their location was a large group of soldiers accompanied by a small squad of Templars. They had gotten into a few skirmishes before, but they had never fought off that many men at once.

"We have to outrun them," Olivia said. "There's only seven of us, we can move quicker than they can."

"They're coming from every direction, Hawke," Varric replied, hoisting Bianca up to rest on his shoulder.

She furrowed her brows, taking a deep breath. "Then we'll have to fight." Everyone nodded, separating to prepare for battle and Anders pulled her aside, stricken with worry.

"You can't fight, Liv," he said, glancing down to her abdomen. "If something happens—"

"I have to," she interrupted, her hand unconsciously coming to rest on her abdomen. "We're outnumbered, and I'm worth at least three of those men alone. You and Justice… you're worth five. We _all_ have to fight or we're going to lose… I can't let that happen."

Anders sighed, tugging her close. "It's not just _you_ I worry about."

"I know." She gently caressed his face, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. "I'll be careful, I promise," she whispered.

"Just stay close," he muttered, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you… both of you."

Olivia gave him a small smile as his hand came to rest over hers on her stomach. "We love you, too, Anders."

"It's time!" Carver called out, attracting everyone's attention. Staff in hand, Olivia stepped up to the front of their group, Anders right at her side, all of them ready for a fight. The soldiers and Templars had stopped marching across the clearing just outside of the cave, and she held her head high as they parted, their leader coming forward. His familiar face took everyone off-guard.

"Sebastian?" she gasped, his final words ringing through her head. _I swear to you, I will come back and find your precious Anders. I will teach him what true justice is!_

"I will give you one chance to surrender the murderer, Champion!" he shouted. Anders tensed beside her, uncomfortably shifting on his feet.

"You know I can't do that!" she shouted back. "Please, Sebastian, just let us go! I don't want to hurt you!"

He turned his back on her, addressing his men. "I want the Champion and the abomination _alive_! I don't care about the others!"

At his words, the battle began, his men rushing towards them while they held their ground. Olivia rained a tempest of fire and lightning down on as many soldiers as she could manage, Anders releasing his own fury beside her. Carver hacked down anyone who got near Merrill, her magic causing it's own wave of destruction around them. Fenris sliced down those that got too close to Varric, he and Bianca taking out soldier after soldier. Isabela was in five places at once, her daggers finding their way into soldiers' backs before they even knew she was there.

A soldier came running at Olivia, and she stabbed him in the gut with the bladed end of her staff, sending currents of electricity into him to finish him off. She pulled her staff from the man's body, whirling around and bashing another soldier in the face with the orb at the top, a spike of ice protruding through the man's chest a moment later. He fell to the ground, lifeless, Anders standing behind him. He met her gaze before jumping into action again, veins of glowing blue light cracking and fading over his skin. She doubted he would be able to hold back Justice much longer, and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing—they _were_ outnumbered and starting to get overwhelmed.

She maneuvered her way behind Anders and out of the direct action, calming herself and starting to cast a powerful spell that would help even the odds. She started charging electricity between her hands and over her staff, determined to fry the metal-clad soldiers right in their armor.

A sharp pain in her shoulder broke her concentration, the lightning fizzling out between her hands. She groaned through clenched teeth as she took hold of the arrow in her shoulder, snapping the shaft and fletching off so she could keep fighting. Lifting her head to scan the battlefield, her eyes landed on Sebastian's. He held her gaze, another arrow nocked in his bow and aimed right for her, but he hesitated. For a brief moment they were locked in an intense stare as the battle raged on around them, until his eyes widened, terror washing over his face.

Olivia didn't have time to process his change in demeanor, an excruciating, searing pain blossoming in her midsection. She felt the warmth of her blood seeping out of her as she glanced down, the end of a sword protruding from her abdomen. Whoever stabbed her pulled the blade out of her and she pressed her hands to her stomach, collapsing onto her knees, a single thought on her mind through the haziness of pain and blood loss.

 _The baby_.

…

Olivia had spent six years at Anders' side, and in that time he learned to recognize what it felt like when she drew on her mana—traces of magic crackling in the air as it shifted around her, raw, unyielding power rolling off of her in waves. He _always_ felt her, when she accidentally sparked him, to when she was wreaking havoc on their enemies.

It was even easier to feel her with Justice so close to the surface, the spirit pulling pieces of the Fade with him into the mortal world. So when the flow of her magic in the air abruptly stopped, Anders knew there was a problem.

It all happened so fast—first Sebastian's arrow embedding itself in her shoulder, and then the Templar appearing behind her, running her through with his sword. Anders felt like he had been punched in the gut, all the air leaving his lungs at the sight of that blade sticking out of her abdomen.

 _This couldn't be happening_.

She collapsed when the Templar pulled out his sword, and a moment later, Sebastian loosed another arrow, the tip finding its target in the Templar's neck before he could finish Olivia off.

Anders couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, his emotions spiraling out of control. It was all too much, and with a scream, he relinquished what little control he had left over his body, Justice taking over.

He annihilated the soldiers around him and Olivia with magic, ripping apart any that dared to come closer with his bare hands. He didn't know how many he took out when they finally retreated and he started to wrestle for control again. Justice faded away fairly easily since that the immediate danger was gone, and Anders was left heaving amongst a pile of bodies, Olivia crumpled on the ground beside the carnage, their friends huddled around her.

Anders ran to her side, falling to his knees and pulling her onto his lap. She tried to speak, a sickening gurgle coming from her throat as she started to cough up blood, her eyes boring into his. He didn't need to hear her speak to know what she was thinking. The pure terror and fear in her eyes made it perfectly clear.

He pushed his matching thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing all the energy he had left into healing her shoulder and abdomen. She was calm under the warmth of his magic, but as soon as he finished she _keened_ , her entire body tensing as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Anders," she wheezed, clutching at him, "it still hurts." She groaned in pain, their friends watching on in horror.

"What's wrong with her?" Carver asked, his voice cracking. Anders couldn't answer him, a knot in his throat as he placed a shaky hand over Olivia's abdomen.

"What's wrong with her?!" Carver repeated, angrily this time.

"She's pregnant," Anders forced out, ignoring the collective gasp from their friends as he sent out hints of magic from his fingertips, looking for any sign of life within her.

He felt _nothing_. Where there was once the tiniest spark of life was now empty, their unborn child _gone_.

"No," she breathed, blue eyes desperate and pleading for him to say what she wanted to hear.

He shook his head and she wailed, his heart seizing in his chest as the reality of the situation hit him. _Their child was gone._ The child he thought he would never have, the child they had both wanted so much, was _gone._

…

He didn't know how long she sobbed into his chest until she started to bleed between her legs. He switched into healer-mode, tending to her as he had many other mothers who suffered miscarriages. He had felt for them, but now he _understood_ , and it was all he could do not to just break down beside Olivia.

They retreated back to the cave for the time being, their friends keeping a safe distance from their broken leader. She was in such a state that he had to put her to sleep in order to properly take care of her.

After the symptoms passed and she finally woke up, she was confused for a brief moment, until it all came rushing back to her and she choked back a sob, covering her hand with her mouth. Anders pulled her into his embrace as she started to cry again, holding onto him like a lifeline.

"I'm s-so sorry," she whispered between sniffles and gasps. "It's m-my fault. If I h-hadn't—"

"Shh, Liv, it's not your fault," he murmured, blinking back his own tears as a wave of guilt crashed over him. "I couldn't… I couldn't save our baby," he breathed, his entire body beginning to shake. She looked up at him, wiping away a tear that fell down his cheek as she shook her head. He broke, unable to hold his tears back any longer, grief overwhelming him.

Olivia gently tugged him closer, and he buried his face against her neck, as they both held each other tight and sobbed, mourning the loss of a life that would never be.


End file.
